An Unexpected visit has Perfect Timing
by Randomx100
Summary: This is a Season Finale Spoof and its AU...Rory doesn't sleep with dean because someone shows up at the Perfect time...RT mainly, and backround of LL and mabye PJ...AN soon to be replace by chapter!
1. Getting Interupted

Ok Listen up: THIS IS A WARNING

**If you like Dean AT ALL:**

**_DO NOT READ THIS!!_ AND IF YOU READ IT ANYWAY, DON'T COMMENT ON THE FACT THAT I HATE DEAN, lol.**

Anyway, now thats out of the way....

This is a spoof on the season finale - in my opinion every one's doing drama fics, come on folks! its SUMMER, so i decided to change it and lets just say something very different happens in the bedroom and i'm not gonna give any hints on who is Rory's night in shining armor...COUGH bible boy COUGH...read on if you were not happy with dean cheating on his wife...and give nice suggestions...this is for fun...after the first chapter its 100% fluff. ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE VERY REALISTIC...

Theresa

{Rory's thoughts}

[Backround happenings]

( **_SPOILER_**--Bible Boy's Thoughts)

* * *

"Dean" 

"Yeah"

"Lindsey"

"It's not working with Lindsey!"

"Dean this is wrong - its adultry! You need to get divorced first! And even then I don't we could work this out. That kiss today was wrong! It was a mistake! I'm sorry but your still married and I can't do this! We have been over for a long time, and i was really upset about Jess. I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend and I'm been killing myself because I can't believe I kissed you today!

[THEY HEAR A KNOCK ON THE DOOR]

"You better get that"

"Yeah"

"I'm just gonna go out the back door"

"Ok"

{I can't believe he has the nerve! He's married! What was i thinking?? I don't even like him!} Rory thinks while walking to the door.

Meanwhile outside...

(Ok, breathe even though you haven't seen her since junior year, and happen to be madly in love with her doesn't mean you should be this friggin nervous!) The spawn of Satan thought to himself as the door opened...

(OMG she looks so hot...all I want to do is kiss her and touch her and take off her-) Tristan thought until his Mary interupted him.

{Hottie...blond hair...blue eyes...military hat - WAIT} Rory thought as the mystery person's identity finally came to her.

"TRISTAN?!?!?!"

"Hey mare"

[Tristan embraced her in a hug and started making small circles in her back]

{OMG he looks so hot...and has such a nice body yumm...NO BAddd Rory. You can't think like that! He tormented you in high school...although you secretly liked it...Stop it! You cannot think that he is Spawn of Satan...The evil one...bible boy...and the hottest guy i've ever seen. RORY! You cannot think he's hot. I can't help it! Stop acting like you've fallen for him! But you already have...} As Rory's subconscious was eating her alive Tristan couldn't stop staring at how much more beautiful she'd become and ( I hope she's not with Bagboy anymore. }

Rory finally worked up enough courage to say nicely, 'What are you doing here?' but her subconscious had very different plans for her, "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to"

A/N: I know its short but I want to know if you want me to continue and since school's almost over I will have a lot of time to write. If you like it so far drop me a line and lets just says the next parts that I have planned are full of Trory goodness now that Dean's out of my story, FOREVER...hehehe i'm evil. And i already have the next chapter written so as long as you like it i'll post the next one whenever i get reviews...

Theresa

P.S. on the reviews be nice its only my second try at a fic...so try not to be terribly mean...lol


	2. Interrogations, Coffee, and Kisses

An Unexpected Visit has Perfect Timing

Chapter 2: Interrogations, Coffee and Kisses

A/N: hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews! I took the thought things out - tell me if you like this format better thanks. I really appreciate it... Anyways since you have been good reviews i am updating sooner than i normally would so keep the reviewing going! Back to the story.

Oooh and i forgot to but a disclaimer in the first chapter: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except Mike and Chris in the beginning.

* * *

"...And then we climbed over the fence and Chris fell straight on his ass so me and Mike started laughing like crazy! Then, the stupid alarms went off from all the noise we made and they gave us a week of cleaning the mess hall for sneaking out but it was so worth it." Tristan said as he and Rory started laughing like they had been doing for the past hour and a half. Rory couldn't believe how safe she felt with him and how comfortable she made him feel. Rory was starting to fall in-like with him and Tristan was already head over heals for her. Just then they heard someone run in the house and start talking right away. 

Without noticing Rory or Tristan on the couch Lorelai ran upstairs while talking. "Rory! Oh my god! You're missing everything! Grab those Cd's and head back to the Inn before you miss the cross-dressing midgets because that's where the night is headed! Ahh things are happening! Big things! Wow things! I have so much to tell you. Let me just open with this little tidbit - Kirk running naked through the square! Of course with all my careful planning and preparation I forgot to bring band aids and a camera. I have got to learn that always without fail Kirk equals camera." Lorelai finally looks to the couch and says to Tristan, "And you are who exactly?"

"Tristan Dugrey, nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore" Lorelai thinking to herself, 'I've heard that name before...From Yale? No, Rory would have told me about such an Adonis...I got it! Chilton...Mary...Bible Boy...SPAWN OF SATAN!!' Lorelai turns to Rory

"Rory, why is the Spawn of Satan in our house? And you" Lorelai says now pointing at Tristan, "It's Lorelai, my mother's name is Mrs. Gilmore, even if you did torture my baby through her high school years."

"Mom its okay. He just came back from military school and he hasn't done anything to annoy me. YET" Rory says smirking at Tristan.

"You wound me Mary" Tristan said while clutching his chest and faking his cutest depressed look with a smirk that Rory just want to wipe off, "Was Spawn of Satan really necessary?"

"Do you even remember how horrible you were to me in high school?!?!" Rory said now getting a little angry. Tristan started to feel bad, 'Was i really that mean to her? Well I'll just have to make it up to her...' Tristan smirked devising his plan.

"I do remember you forgiving me Mare"

Lorelai just watched the two bantering amazed at the sexual tension they had. She was highly amused and wondering what they were actually talking about.

"Thats because you were sad, and stop calling me Mary"

"If the name fits..."

"Okay kiddies I think thats enough for today"

"Well I have many ways of making it up to you now. First why don't I take you two," Tristan said gesturing to Rory and Lorelai to that Luke's that you talk about so much and buy you all the coffee you want. No limit. "

"He's found out our addiction" Rory said to Lorelai, thinking about how he already knew exactly what they wanted.

"We must kill him but first - COFFEE!"

"Off to the Land of the wonderful coffee!!!"

They all left they house, and Tristan was behind Lorelai and Rory who were hooked by the arms, skipping down the street to Luke's singing their own version of, "The wonderful wizard of OZ" He was very curious why they seemed to be walking in the direction of a Hardware store but didn't say anything because both Gilmore's were singing their heads off.

* * *

"We're off to see the coffeman! The wonderful coffee man!" Lorelai and Rory chanted simultaneously until they reached the diner door. 

"Luke!"

"Hey" he said as he popped out of his apartment. "I just calmed down Kirk and put some clothes on him."

"Naked Kirk was one funny sight." Lorelai laughed bashfully remembering what happened before Kirk ran of out the inn naked, "What was up with that anyways?"

"Oh, he has night terrors and every night he ends up somewhere naked because of it and wanted me to stop him."

"So..."

"So"

"Oooh I almost forgot, can me and Rory have a ton of coffee because Rory's friend is paying and he said we get an unlimited amount."

"No"

"No, what?"

"No coffee"

"LUKEY!!!! I need the life giving coffee the elixir of life. Please Lukey!" Lorelai starts pouting and Luke is holding on to the last of his resolve.

"NO"

"Come on! I'll give you a treat!"

"I don't want one. Treats are for dogs."

"Not that kinda treat silly." Luke was still not understanding so she took the initiative and leaned in. She put her hand on his face of didn't care if Tristan and Rory were watching at this point. She brought his face to hers and as soon as their lips touched they felt a spark greater than either had ever felt. She licked his bottom lip and he granted the entrance of tongue. They disconnected only when they ran out of breath although neither wanted it to end.

Lorelai looked back to Rory who had her hands over her eyes. And she heard Tristan softly whisper in her ear, "You can look now." Rory uncovered her eyes and said, "Daughter in the room!"

"So what you've done it with Tristan," Rory blushed so red that any other time she had blushed combined could not even match this one.

Luke who had now put the coffee on after that earth-shattering kiss finally noticed a blonde haired boy who looked to be about Rory's age and Luke figured it was probably this 'Tristan' they were speaking about. 'Wait...this cannot be the Tristan that tortured Rory her first year at Chilton...can it?'

"Who are you?" Luke said giving Tristan a death glare.

"Tristan Dugrey, Pleased to meet you" Tristan said while holding out his hand for Luke to shake but dropped it at his side when Luke ignored the gesture.

"Are you the one that called Rory, Mary?"

"Yes," Tristan wanted to make a smart comment to Rory but had a feeling that this Luke character would kill him. Luke started to flame up and was about to rip his head off when...

"Luke please don't hurt him he's been good and he's buying unlimited coffee for us!" Rory said trying to get Luke to not kill Tristan. Rory gave him the pout which she knows he can't resist.

"Fine he won't die...TODAY. If he gets out of line ONCE I am making no promises" Luke said. Tristan gulped thinking about how many people in this tiny town would kill him and chop up his vital organs if he ever hurt Rory.

They all got out of the diner alive...and with all their body parts still intact.

* * *

Later when Tristan walked them to their door while they were leaning on him because of the $60 dollars worth of Luke's coffee in their bladders EACH. Lorelai went inside while Rory walked Tristan to his car.

"I told you to stop after the 12th cup."

"But i wanted to make a world record." Rory wined.

"You are such an over achiever in school but I can't believe how you and your mom drank all that coffee!"

"Its in the blood"

"Well if it wasn't before, it definitely is now. I have to get up early tomorrow so I need to go"

"Why do you HAVE to get up early? It's the summer. "

"Just because I'm not in military school anymore doesn't mean I don't have to keep this hot bod in shape for the ladies. " Tristan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Rory had checked out his muscles before when they were in the couch and they were definitely impressive.

"Oh jeez," Said Rory trying to deny that she thought he was hot.

"You know you want me Mary,"

"Who wouldn't," Rory said sarcastically.

"Now that's the spirit Mare. Dream of me,"

"Not possible,"

"Oh i think your fooling yourself," Tristan smirked as he remembered her checking him out before but very discreetly.

"Am I?"

"Well I think this will prove whether your denying your true feelings or not..."

"What do you mean?"

Tristan started to close the distance between them and Rory found herself closing her eyes in anticipation. He leaned and closer and soon their lips touched. Rory found herself find that spark she had never witnessed before with Dean or Jess and Tristan just couldn't believe that his dream girl was willingly kissing him. They both took a great amount of pleasure in the kiss and soon found their tongues fighting in an intense battle that became addictive. Tristan's hands were stroking her back as Rory found her arms around his neck in attempt to keep he knees from giving out. After at least twenty minutes of their intense make-out frenzy they heard a voice from above...

"Rory! You can see lover boy tomorrow! You need sleep, because remember we're going shopping in the morning!" Lorelai yelled from her bedroom window after not hearing Rory come in the house and watching her from the window.

"I guess I gotta go"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to"

"I'll call you. Sweet Dreams Mare."

"Sweet Dreams Tristan"

After Tristan drove away in his car Rory found herself wishing that could have lasted longer and ran up to her mom's room. They stayed up till one in the morning talking about everything that happened with Rory and Tristan, and Lorelai and Luke.

* * *

A/N: Thats it for now...since i want feedback PLEASE REVIEW...I am begging you! lol Anywayz i hoped you liked it...notice how Dean is GONE...and he's never being mentioned again unless i have him killed offf...hehehe (EVIL LAUGH HERE) I'm thinking about having Jess be in it but **NOT** AS A LOVE INTEREST FOR RORY. Tell me what you think about Jess coming back as a friend of Tristan's and going on a double date with Paris, Tristan and Rory...but also in my story jess and Rory have stayed friends - cuz the worked it out but now look at each other as brother and sister but Tristan doesn't noe Rory knows him. What do you think? Drop me a line plz... 


End file.
